zeldafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Impa
|sexo = Feminino |terranatal = Hyrule (Skyward Sword) A Superfície |cidadenatal = (Ocarina of Time) Vilarejo Kakariko |raça = (The Legend of Zelda) Hyliana (The Adventure of Link) Hyliana (Ocarina of Time) Sheikah (Oracle of Ages) Hyliana (Oracle of Seasons) Hyliana (Skyward Sword) Sheikah (A Link Between Worlds) Hyliana |formas_alt = (Skyward Sword) |primeirojogo = The Legend of Zelda (1987) |grupos = (Ocarina of Time) (Oracle of Seasons) Trupe Itinerante (A Link Between Worlds) }} }} é uma personagem recorrente na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Ela normalmente serve como uma babá ou guarda-costas para a Princesa Zelda e frequentemente oferece orientação para Link. A Impa em The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time e The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword é a única confirmada como sendo realmente Sheikah em toda a série; Sheik é o alter-ego da Princesa Zelda e os outros personagens teorizados como Sheikah não foram confirmados pela Nintendo. Está implícito que Impa de The Legend of Zelda e Zelda II: The Adventure of Link é uma Hyliana, devido ao fato de que ela não possui olhos vermelhos;; no entanto, isso poderia ser apenas o caso de um retcon pela Nintendo. Isto é ainda suportado pela referência de Impa no prólogo de Zelda II, com a família de Impa sendo encarregada de proteger a Familia Real de Hyrule. Mais tarde, foi confirmado pelo Hyrule Historia que ela era de fato uma Sheikah nos jogos referidos. Aparições The Legend of Zelda Impa é uma velha, mas dedicado babá da Princesa Zelda. As duas possuem um ótimo relacionamento, e ela quase considera Zelda sua filha, e faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la. Quando o Castelo de Hyrule é atacado por Ganon, Impa, estando ferida, foge para encontrar um menino com coragem o suficiente para salvar Hyrule. Tropeçando com Link, Impa diz que ele deve encontrar todas as peças da Triforce, e salvar a Princesa Zelda. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link a Princesa Zelda dormindo em The Adventure of Link]] Impa é a babá da Família Real de Hyrule. Impa é mais sábia do que qualquer um poderia imaginar e é ela que explica a Link o seu destino. A Lenda de Zelda foi passada adiante para sua família para mantê-la segura. Ao ver a Triforce na mão de Link, ela o mostra onde a princesa estava dormindo no Castelo do Norte. Ela então o conta sobre a lenda do Grande Palácio, onde se encontra a Triforce da Coragem. Ela dá a Link seis Cristais para os colocar nos seis palácios por toda Hyrule para então ter acesso ao Grande Palácio e despertar a princesa. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Impa é a protetora leal da Princesa Zelda, e um dos últimos Sheikah que restaram em Hyrule. Ao contrário dos outros jogos de Legend of Zelda, Impa é mais jovem e muito mais apto. Ela é um valioso recurso para a Família Real e jurou proteger a Princesa Zelda. Após Link conversar com a Princesa Zelda, Impa aparece e o ensina a "Canção de Ninar de Zelda" e o ajuda a sair do Castelo de Hyrule. Ela também explica a Link que ele deveria ir até o Vilarejo Kakariko, uma antiga cidade Sheikah onde ela nasceu e foi criada, a qual ela abriu para os não Sheikah. Antes dos acontecimentos de Ocarina of Time, Impa selou o espírito maligno Bongo Bongo no fundo do posso do Poço das Três Características. Quando Ganondorf ataca a Cidade de Hyrule, Impa ajuda a Princesa Zelda a fugir em um cavalo branco, e a princesa joga a Ocarina do Tempo para Link. É possível que Impa ensinou Zelda os caminhos dos Sheikah, para que ela pudesse esconder-se de Ganondorf como Sheik. Após Link despertar depois de ter sido selado dentro do Templo da Luz por sete anos, ele visita cada um dos outros seis templos, eventualmente derrotando Bongo Bongo, o chefe do Templo das Sombras, e desperta Impa como a Sábia das Sombras. Ela adiciona seu poder ao Link dando a ele o Medalhão das Sombras. Todos os Sete Sábios ajudam Link em sua batalha final, selando Ganon no Reino Sagrado. Impa é vista pela última vez em pé com os outros Sábios no topo da Montanha da Morte. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages e Oracle of Seasons Impa é a babá de confiança da Princesa Zelda. Impa foi enviada por Zelda até Labrynna e Holodrum, a fim de trazer os Oráculos de volta para Hyrule para proteção. Esta versão de Impa é mais jovem do que suas aparições originais e animadas, mas ela é, presumivelmente, mais velha do que a Impa de Ocarina of Time e ostenta um corpo substancialmente mais pesado. Sua arte a retrata como tendo olhos vermelhos, uma característica normalmente partilhada pelos Sheikah. Em Oracle of Ages, Impa foi enviado para a terra de Labrynna a fim de proteger Nayru, o Oráculo das Eras. Ela é a primeira pessoa que Link encontra depois de ser transportado para Labrynna. Ela pede a ele para mover uma grande pedra com a Marca do Herói sobre ela; hesitante em explicar por que ela não podia fazer isso sozinha, Link move a pedra com facilidade. No entanto, é revelado que Impa estava sendo possuída por Veran, a Feiticeira das Sombras. Veran deixa o corpo de Impa e possui Nayru em seu lugar, usando o poder do Oráculo das Eras para viajar para o passado e mudar o Presente e o Futuro da Labrynna. Para ajudá-lo em sua missão, Impa dá a Link a Espada do Herói. Mais tarde, Impa se muda para a casa de Nayru na Floresta do Tempo. Em A Oracle of Seasons, Impa foi enviada juntamente com um pequeno grupo de Hyruleanos leais para proteger Din, o Oráculo das Estações. No entanto, o grupo é descoberto e Din é capturada pelo General Onox, a selando em um Cristal, mergulhando as estações de Holodrum no caos. Impa é ferida durante o ataque de Onox e fica em uma pequena casa ao norte do Vilarejo Horon. Impa diz a Link para ver a Árvore Maku para receber conselho. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Embora Impa não apareça em The Wind Waker, um dos vitrais no porão do Castelo de Hyrule retrata a Impa de Ocarina of Time, bem como o Emblema Sheikah. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword , mais tarde revelada como sendo Impa]] Impa é um membro da tribo Sheikah que honra o pedido da deusa Hylia de proteger Zelda enquanto ela está no Templo da Terra, viajando para o futuro onde os eventos de Skyward Sword começam. Esta encarnação de Impa é aparentemente mais severa para com os outros, como mostrado durante a primeira parte da história. Mesmo que ela saiba que Link é o guerreiro escolhido de Hylia, Impa inicialmente acredita que ele é incompetente e castiga sua incapacidade de proteger Zelda. Logo depois, quando Zelda recupera toda a memória de sua vida como Hylia, Impa leva Zelda para o Templo de Hylia em seu tempo através do Portal do Tempo no Templo do Tempo. Uma vez lá, Impa continua a vigiar Zelda, a qual se coloca em animação suspensa para prevenir que Demise de quebre seu selo. Permanecendo em seu tempo desde então, Impa envelheceu drasticamente ao longo dos séculos, assumindo o disfarce da idosa que supervisiona as Terras Seladas no Templo de Hylia, agora chamado de Templo Selado. Parece que a idade a tornou mais amigável, já que ela não era tão duro com Link como a sua contraparte mais jovem. Ela não só guiou Zelda para o Templo da Contemplação para iniciar a missão de recuperar as memórias de sua vida anterior como Hylia, mas também ajudou Link em sua aventura e persuadiu Groose de que ele tinha um papel a desempenhar. Eventualmente, já que sua versão mais jovem protege a Espada Mestra após a derrota de Demise, Link, Zelda, e Groose descobrem que a verdadeira identidade da Anciã é Impa antes de ela desaparece, já que ela havia cumprido sua missão e finalmente poderia descansar em paz. De acordo com o Hyrule Historia, ela cria uma trança em seu cabelo para cada ano que passa enquanto ela espera para cumprir sua missão encarregada por sua Deusa. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Impa aparece como criada da Princesa Zelda, e está presente quando Link a informa do sequestro de Seres nas mãos de Yuga. É indicado que ela é uma descendente dos Sete Sábios e uma dos Sete Sábios. Em algum momento durante a missão de Link para adquirir os Pingentes da Virtude, Yuga sequestra Impa, juntamente com Zelda e o resto dos Sábios, e os transforma em Retratos, usando o poder deles para reviver Ganon. Os retratos dos Sábios estão espalhados por toda Lorule, com o de Impa tendo sido enviado para a Rocha da Tartaruga. Link atravessa a masmorra, resgatando Impa e a transformando de volta ao normal. Uma vez que Link salvou todos os sete Sábios, Impa e os outros Sábios usam seu poder para conceder a Link a Triforce da Coragem. Aparições Não Canônicas [[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Manga)|Manga de ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time]] Impa no manga de Ocarina of Time possui alguns aspectos diferentes na história. Link a encontra pela primeira vez no mercado, quando brinca coma a disfarçada Princesa Zelda. Quando Ganondorf ataca o castelo, Impa é visto atacando alguns Stalfos com uma kodachi. Quando o Link é um adulto, ele vai para o Vilarejo Kakariko e Impa o treina e perfura suas orelhas como um rito tradicional de passagem dos jovens Sheikah do sexo masculino. Mais tarde na história, Sheik revela que a princesa Zelda queria se infiltrar como um servo de Ganon. Impa decide resolver isto selando a mente dela para que ela acreditasse que ela era uma Sheikah do sexo masculino, e explica a princesa que ela deve dizer a Ganondorf que ela/ele deixou Hyrule por causa da traição da Família Real, mas ele retornou devido ao possível colapso. Sheik explica isso para o Rei dos Gerudos e ganha sua confiança. Valiant Comics Impa é babá da Princesa Zelda. Ela é muito profética e sabe muito sobre a terra de Hyrule. Ela é quem adverte Link para não deixar o Palácio do Norte no dia que Ganon tentou invadir o castelo. Impa também é quem diz que a Triforce de Zelda desaparece durante um dia inteiro a cada década. Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Impa aparecem em diversas cenas, aconselhando a Princesa Zelda em sua missão para regatas Link e o Rei de Hyrule. ''Hyrule Warriors Impa é a Comandante da Guarda Imperial de Hyrule e uma personagem jogável em ''Hyrule Warriors. Ela é a assistente e vassala da Princesa Zelda. A líder de uma família encarregada de apoiar a família real de Hyrule das sombras, ela não se importa consigo mesma, e trabalha exaustivamente para a família e a princesa. Possuindo uma longa espada, ela se livra de seus inimigos com rapidez. Ela é uma mestre da espada, com movimentos rápidos e precisos. Ela empunha sua Lâmina Gigante e uma Naginata. Seu design em Hyrule Warriors é uma mistura de se design de Skyward Sword e Ocarina of Time; fisicamente, ela se assemelha ao se design de Skyward Sword, com cabelo semelhante, decoração facial e penas no cinto. No entanto, ela também herda algumas das armaduras de seu design em Ocarina of Time, além de alguns de seus traço de personagem, como o seu papel de guardiã de Zelda e seu comportamento amigável com Link. Ironicamente, em Hyrule Warriors ela não tem conhecimento da verdadeira identidade de Sheik, o que faz com que ela desconfie do misterioso Sheikah sobrevivente. Somente após a derrota da falsa Zelda no Templo da Água na Era do Herói do Tempo, que Impa descobre a verdadeira identidade de Sheik. Etimologia O nome de Impa vem da palavra "impart" (transmitir), já que a Impa original transmite a lenda da Zelda Adormecida no segundo jogo. Curiosidades * Hyrule Historia reconta a falta de olhos vermelhos da Impa original como um erro, confirmado que ela era de fato uma Sheikah. Galeria File:Link and Impa (The Legend of Zelda).png|Arte de Link e Impa de The Legend of Zelda File:Impa Window.png|Uma janela de vitral retratando Impa de The Wind Waker File:Impa Painting.png|Retrato de Impa de A Link Between Worlds File:Impa_Great_Sword.png|Impa empunhando sua Espada Gigante em Hyrule Warriors Impa Naginata.png|Impa empunhando a Naginata em Hyrule Warriors File:Impa_-_Era_of_the_Hero_of_Time_Outfit_(Hyrule_Warriors_Majora%27s_Mask_DLC).png|Traje/Skin da Era do Herói do Tempo de Impa da DLC Majora's Mask de Hyrule Warriors File:Mask_of_Truth_%28Hyrule_Warriors%29.png|Impa usado a Máscara da Verdade da DLC Majora's Mark de Hyrule Warriors Veja Também * Impaz de:Impa en:Impa es:Impa fr:Impa it:Impa ja:インパ zh-tw:英帕 Categoria:Hylianos Categoria:Sheika Categoria:Sábios Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Personagens de Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Personagens de Hyrule Warriors Categoria:Personagens dos Quadrinhos da Valiant